


The World in my Dreams - School Life (School #2)

by Eksevis



Series: The World in my Dreams [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second of the schools I have went to in my dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World in my Dreams - School Life (School #2)

In Middle School, I went to another school. The inner entrance was actually very similar to my Intermediate School. When entering, a small office room was to my left, and another set of doors led to a massive library. Next to the office were some lockers. My locker was near this area. Unfortunately, I do not remember much about it other than the library and the locker area. So, unlike the entrance, the locker area was brighter due to another door close to it, which seemed to let the sun in. I don't remember much more, other than I sometimes talked to the people next to me.

The library was, as I said, rather large. Judging how the school was apparently structured, it was in the middle of the building. It went up two stories and had a balcony on the second floor, overlooking the first floor of the library. The walls up there were likely covered in books, but I don't have any memory of going up there. Down below, on the ground level, it was spacious with shoulder high bookshelves. In the middle of all of it was a sitting area and a large empty area.

In one particular dream, likely during 8th grade, it was full of 1st graders. According to what my memory told me, I could remember being one of the kids sitting on the ground, looking up at the big kids. Other than teaching the kids about something vague, and helping them a bit, I don't remember much more of this moment.

In a bunch of other dreams, I was in a variety of dark rooms similar to the previous school. In these classes, I felt a bit more brave than I did previously, so I was happier. Finally, I had one last dream in this school; I sat in the dark halls as if it were during a tornado drill/warning, feeling rather depressed as i had been struggling with depression at the time, but as I was sitting there, someone came over to me, giving me an embrace. The person, a girl, told me that everything would be okay. To me, this moment was one fo the best things I've ever experienced in a dream. Though I knew it was a real classmate of mine, I do not quite remember who they were.


End file.
